Baby Names
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Danny and Mindy decide on names for their unborn baby. future fic. written for operation tonic water, the dandy fluff challenge created by Phunkybrewster.


**A/N:** _This is kinda a follow up to my story Steps, but it's also super fluffy and can be read as a stand alone so I wanted to submit it to the awesome challenge created by phunkybrewster ,enjoy. Special thanks to my amazing beta Robinbrowneyes1975, follow her on tumblr : redrobin2175._

-**Pessi . Rom**

"Danny, Danny, we need to start picking baby names," Mindy said as she lay on the couch with a baby book in her hand while Danny sat next to her reading a medical journal.

.  
"No celebrity or Hunger Games related names," Danny said, not looking up from his article.

"But I wasn't gonna…fine… so it's a no to Katniss, Peeta, or Prim?" Mindy said when Danny looked up and gave her a look.

"Or Gale," Danny said, eyes raised with a pointed look behind his red rimmed glasses.

"Or Gale. You just gotta take out all the fun names," Mindy said with a pout.

"What about Chloe?" Danny asked, putting the journal down, placing her feet on his lap and rubbing them.

"Really? Ooh," Mindy said with a smile which suddenly turned into a strange look.

"Yeah. Sorry. Did I rub too hard?" Danny asked, worried.

"No… I just…my stomach feels a little weird. It's like the baby's kicking is in overdrive," Mindy said.

"Let me feel. Hmm, that is strange," Danny said, worry on his face as he felt her abdomen.

They soon found themselves at the hospital having an ultra sound.

"Well would you look at that?" the doctor said as he moved the wand on her abdomen.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Mindy said excitedly.

"Yup, you're having twins, Dr. Castellano. Baby B must have been hiding during your previous scans, as well as being less active before. They are both healthy, though."

Mindy couldn't believe it. She was having twins, two babies, with Danny.

"Danny, there's two of them! Baby B must have heard us talking about names. She didn't want us to forget about her."

"Yeah, or him," Danny said, looking astonished at image of his children. He never imagined he would have one child, let alone two. He also never thought he'd find love again after Christina, but Mindy had been like a flood of light in his life brightening him and mending his broken heart.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked.

"No."

"Yes."

"What do you mean 'yes?' I thought you said you wanted it to be surprise," Danny said.

"I did, but now there's two of them. That's twice as much stuff, and I really don't want to do the whole neutral thing," Mindy explained.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's find out."

"Ok."

"Alright, let's take a look. Baby A is a girl and baby B…." The doctor said, moving the wand around.

"We're having a little girl, I knew it! Danny, what if we have two little girls? Think of all the cute matching outfits!" Mindy said as Danny stood to the side of the examination table.

.  
"How 'bout that?" Danny said with a grin. He wanted a son, but he had started to picture a little girl, a miniature version of Mindy.

"Hmm, baby B is being very shy. I won't be able to tell you today. Chances are he or she will move, and you'll be able to find out at your next prenatal visit," the doctor said, wiping the gel off Mindy's swollen belly.

"That's ok. I think it's a boy," Mindy said with a smile.

"I thought you wanted two little girls?" Danny asked, confused, as the doctor left and Mindy began to redress.

"Yeah, but, a boy would be nice too. If you think about it, it's gotta be a boy. Only a son of yours would shy away from the attention of a camera," Mindy said with a smirk.

"I don't think it works that way, and hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Babe. Let's go, I want to start shopping for our daughter."

"But, what about finding a name?" Danny said.

"Plenty of time for that later. Come," Mindy said, grabbing his hand and exiting the hospital room.

* * *

_Four Months Later_

"Dr. L, Dr. C, they are so beautiful," Betsy said, looking down at the two babies in Mindy's arms.

Although Mindy and Danny had been married for two years, and Mindy had legally changed her last name to his, everyone at the office still called her Dr.L. to prevent confusion on which Dr.C was needed.

"They're just perfect," Mindy said, glancing down at her newborn son and daughter. It turned out she was right, baby B was indeed a boy.

"Dr.C , Dr. L, they are so cute, can I have one?" Morgan, standing next to Betsy, asked.

"No, Morgan, you cannot have one," Danny said, shaking his head.

"Why not? You'd still have one left. I just want the boy. I promise I'll raise him right," Morgan said.

"No, Morgan, you're not taking either of my babies. Stop asking," Mindy said, annoyed.

"Fine, fine, I'll settle for godfather then," Morgan said.

"Well done, Mindy," Jeremy said, walking in with balloons that said "It's a girl" and "It's a boy".

"So I get godfather right?" Morgan asked again, but Mindy and Danny ignored him.

"What'd you name them babies Dr.L, Dr. C?" Tamara asked. She was standing next to Morgan with her hand wrapped in his.

"Right, their names. Danny, will you do the honors?" Mindy asked, still caught up in gazing at the little bundles that were her babies.

"Everyone, we'd like to formally introduce you to Chloe Caralynn Castellano and Robert Carlo Castellano," Danny said, beaming with pride.

"We're gonna call him Robbie for short," Mindy added, looking up and smiling.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to stop and buy these, and traffic was a brute," Peter said, walking in carrying two big teddy bears, one blue and the other pink.

"Peter, you do know they won't be able to play with those for a couple of years?" Jeremy said, not liking that Peter's gifts overshadowed his.

"Dr.L, do you plan on breast feeding both of them? I breast fed my son and my boobs were never the same after that," Beverly said.

"Beverly, that's, that's inappropriate, and something I definitely didn't want to know about you," Mindy said, trying to shake the image from her head.

"Alright, alright, everyone out! Mindy needs to rest," Danny said, ushering everyone out of the room. Mindy's parents, Rishi, Richie and Danny's mom had all been by earlier. The delivery had been a little rough since Mindy delivered them both naturally. After that, and all the visitors and questions, he knew she had to be exhausted.

"Danny, don't be so rude. Thank you all for coming," Mindy said although Danny was right, the exhaustion was starting to settle in.

"You should get some sleep," Danny said, reaching to take Chloe from Mindy's arms.

"No, I just, I just want to hold them a little longer. Then I promise I'll get some rest," Mindy said, not ready for them to go back to the nursery.

"Ok," Danny said with a smile.

"Look what we made, Danny," Mindy said smiling down at the sleeping infants.

"You did so good, Mindy," Danny said, gently laying a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks for holding my hand, wiping my forehead, and telling me I was beautiful, while I pushed out our mixed-race babies," Mindy said with smiling, thinking back to Danny's speech about what a "real man" was. "Honestly you did better than I thought you would," Mindy said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny said, pretending to be offended.

"I kinda was expecting you to like pass out from dehydration from sweating too much," Mindy said with a smirk.

"I love you," Danny said kissing her lips. He then took Chloe, then Robbie, placing the newborns back into their hospital cribs

He turned back to find Mindy was already asleep. He thought the happiest day of his life was when he married his best friend. He was wrong. It was today, finally having his own little family.

* * *

**A/n: **_Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. I still have one more angst one-shot to post and should have that posted Tuesday or Wednesday, you can follow me on tumblr at mindiangrowls ._

-Pessi . Rom


End file.
